Snakes and Charms
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: DxYYxY "Snakes are symbiotic creatures," Yami explained. "How so," asked Yugi. The hikari gasped as the yami's eyes changed, pupils now reptilian slits. "Let me show you." Yugi screamed as tentacles held him down at his Yami's will.
1. Chapter 1

I was watching episode 183 for help with my fic _Naraku no Chibi Neko_ and these ideas came into my head... they won't leave me alone. -dies a little more inside-

So... yeah...

Pairing (by the end of the story): DxYYxY

Warnings: Magical snakes involved in (human) sexual like conduct, mutations because of said snakes, cussing, YAOI (obviously), alcohol, sadism/masochism, and mpreg...

BTW: This fanfiction does NOT relate to _Naraku no Chibi Neko_ at all.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Prologue: Snakebite

The two men looked as they were attempting to choke each other by shoving their tongues into their partner's willing mouth. The smaller cried out as the older thrust into his body for the third time that night. His lover stilled, waiting for the other to adjust to the pleasure and pain that was mixing together into euphoria.

"I swear, you get tighter every time we fuck around," the older man said, ravishing in his boyfriend's velvety walls as he squirmed. The smaller reached over and harshly, painfully slapped the other on the ass, drawing a moan from his pedophile lover.

"Fucking masochist."

"Ahh... koi, you're a sadist when it comes to these activities." The elder emphasized the word by getting into a fast rhythm immediately. "Doesn't that even the odds?" His answer was a loud groan of pleasure.

"Oh, Kami-sama," the uke said,"Koi... Dartz... use them... please... hurt me." Eight tentacles, looking like black tar, came from the Atlantian king's back, wrapping themselves tightly around his smaller lover's body and erection, making him cry out in pain.

"Like that, love?" he asked. An eager tentacle went down to the teen's entrance and shoved itself inside. He screamed as he started to bleed heavily from his entrance.

"Oh, Dartz, fuck me harder, faster, make it hurt more, make me _**bleed**_." The Ancient king did not need to be told twice. A few more moments, then the world turned white... then black.

The lovers were breathing heavily. The 'silence' was interrupted by the young one's question.

"Dartz?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get arms like yours?" The inquiry took the king by surprise. He opened his mouth to retort. "Before you say anything, Dartz-koi, I don't care if it hurts or if it makes me feel weird or whatever." The pale teen ran his hand along one of the now slightly flaccid 'arms' of his lover. "I just want to be with you, no matter what happens." Dartz's eyes closed when the other's lips touched his.

"Are you sure, little one? I mean, it'll be slightly painful and uncomfortable... not the way you like it though." A chuckle emerged from the teen.

"Didn't you call me a sadist just a bit ago during our third round of some? I think I can handle it." A sigh escaped the Atlantian's throat. He got off the bed, walking over to the other side of the room to pick up a small basket. Dartz's lover sat on the bed, ready to be with his lover, come what may. The jade-haired man walked back over to his lover, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and pushing him back down onto his back gently. Another kiss to the 70 uke's lips came from the king.

A small snake came from the basket, only about 6 and a half feet long and with a width of 2 inches. The young Leviathan snake wrapped its tail around the pale teen's penis, dragging out a beautiful moan as it proceeded the process through its instincts of calming its new host to lessen the pain, in order to merge with it... HIM, better.

"Are you absolutely sure, lov-" Dartz was cut off by a punch to his arm, a gentle yet forceful punch. His lover's eyes glared at him defiantly.

"If I wasn't sure," he stopped as he moaned as the snake ran its forked tongue across his head, "I wouldn't like this snake blowing me right now."

"All right then, love If that is what you wish." Another kiss for reassurance. The King removed the snake carefully from his lover's now weeping erection. He grabbed a bottle of oils and held it at the teen's virgin opening. After receiving permission, Dartz squeezed all of its contents into his lover, gaping as he watched the other squirm and convulse slightly. When he was certain that the younger was sufficiently lubricated, he grabbed the patiently waiting snake and held it at the teen's hole.

"There's no turning you into a mortal again." A smack to the head, one of which Dartz was sure made the reptile smirk.

"I would go to Hell for you, idiot. Now do it." The teen, no matter how long he had to prepare for this, could not hold himself against the slippery head of the reptile now entering his body through his ass. He whimpered at the strangeness, moving away slightly. Seeing his koi's distress, he held the other down with his mortal arms and his tar like arms. Two tentacles went down and spread the boy's ass even more, causing him to cry out slightly.

The boy trembled, feeling the snake attempt to merge with this new human anatomy. It had merged with his spine three feet inside of him and it still wasn't fully in him. He felt its 'arms' spread to link to his organs, each arm becoming a snake to melt into each organ. One was in his stomach, sinking into its lining. Another was in his lungs, learning to breathe with him. One had gotten into his esophagus and then chaos broke loose.

"Koi, calm down, please," Dartz pleaded as his lover started to choke on the reptile in his throat. Tears fell from the boy's eyes as he looked down and saw the small snake tail coming out of his mouth.

_'No, I want to be with Dartz the way he is, not a human,' _the boy thought desperately. '_Please, Kami-sama, don't leave me as a normal human.'_

The already mutated Dartz wrapped his tentacles around the boy tighter, in hopes that it would calm him enough to 'swallow' the small reptile. One of the 'arms' reached up, took the small tail gently into its grasp, and gingerly stuffed it into the boy's mouth.

The boy swallowed and gasped for breath, his body relaxing as the symbiotic Leviathan serpent quickly merged with his body and went into his skull. There, it sank into the crevices of his brain, the coolness of the reptile in his head calming the boy sufficiently.

Dartz let his lover go, looking at his entrance to see a now normal snake, leaving its magical half inside the velvety walls of the human boy. He smirked and wrapped his hand around the snake, his touch telling it exactly what he wanted it to do. The snake became rigid, a pole of some sort, and Dartz held it at his lover's entrance.

"Koi, your body in now sensitive, thanks to the Leviathan. How about we try this sensitivity out, huh?" Yami looked up at Dartz, lust and love swirling in his still red, though now reptilian eyes.

"Fuck yeah."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

O.O whoa...

I enjoyed this...

Oo OH NO I'M A SADIST!


	2. Chapter 2

So... yeah... here's chapter 2

Pairing (by the end of the story): DxYYxY

Warnings: Cussing, YAOI (obviously), alcohol, sadism/masochism, **necrophiliacs**, pedophiles, murder, blood/gore, and mpreg...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 1: Snakecharmer (or Necrophilia)

Yami opened his eyes, blinking his eyes tightly as the sensitivity to light started to take effect. The sun streamed its light through the thin drapes. He rubbed his eyes, somewhat cutely, before looking around his lover's room in total awe.

Everything seemed to shine as he saw with even more perfect vision. Yami saw every flaw, every scratch, everything. He closed his eyes again. A desert came to mind. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. Everything looked like there was a solar eclipse, under a black light. He looked over to his Atlantian lover. Yami could see the heat radiating off of his body in shades of red, crimson, and orange.(1)

His koi looked so beautiful... his paper white skin seemed to glow, every facet of his crystal like face was perfect... and Yami owned him.

Suddenly, Yami's body began to feel as though it was burning. Something felt as though it was trying to rip him apart from the inside. Yami whimpered as the feeling flooded his entire body, even into his eight tar-like arms that now writhed on the bed spasmodically. Dartz woke up as well, shocked to see his lover in pain. He gathered the teen in his arms, holding down the tentacles with his own.

"Koi, what's wrong?" Tears began to flow down Yami's face.

"Itai... itai yo..." Dartz closed his eyes. He opened them and saw the points on the teen's body where the pain was most intense, where his body's life system was trying to numb the pain (2). Dartz held his wrist up to Yami's mouth, the pulse point throbbing closest to his lips.

Yami's eyes changed, pupils now slits. Fangs grew in his mouth as he gently bit down into the man's skin and started to drink the blood that flowed into his mouth. His tentacles that were being held down escaped the grasp of his lover and held Dartz down, leaving him to grasp the wrist that tasted so good... like nirvana...

A tentacle escaped Yami's grasp and held the back of his neck, making him stop drinking. Yami's eyes returned to normal, round pupils settling on Dartz.

"Dartz... nani?" Dartz seemed like he was dying. Yami started to panic, crying out to his lover, trying to wake him up from his coma like appearance. "DARTZ! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

"... Shut up, _ore no yariman_..."(3) Yami looked down at the face of the head in his lap. Dartz seemed to have recovered his aloof attitude and health.

"Dartz..." Yami said lovingly. A sudden slap met with the pedophile's face. Dartz's eyes were wide when he had finally registered that the Pharaoh had slapped him.

"What the fuck?!" Yami got off of the bed to get dressed, knowing he could take a shower when he got back to the Kamé Game Shop since Yugi was on a trip with his friends for four more days. Making sure his tentacles were gone, he put on his leather ensemble and walked towards the door of the apartment. He gasped when Dartz stopped him from walking out the door, fully clothed surprisingly.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, wondering why his bitch would want to leave so soon. Yami looked down and his lover knew what was wrong.

"You're still thirsty, aren't you?" He gathered Yami in a warm embrace.

"I don't want to hurt you again." Dartz sighed.

"Shimata(4), I'll teach you how to feed, but... how did you feel before it happened?" Yami looked up into his lover's gold and teal-blue eyes.

"It felt like I was burning... like the snake inside of me was in a bonfire..." Yami shivered as he remember the experience that occured only minutes ago.

"I see, well, let's go, then."

* * *

Yami and Dartz wandered into the woods behind the apartment building, trees enclosing them in a calm, dark setting.

"So, koi, I got a question."

"What?" asked Dartz.

"This feeding business, does it do anything to my sex drive?" Yami asked bluntly, watching as his koi looked around nervously. "Dartz, what happened?"

Dartz sighed. "Well, feeding for us, uhh... pretty much arouses us and makes us want to, you know, have sex with whoever's blood you're drinking." Yami's eyes opened wide.

"Dartz, did you ever-"

"I'm sorry, koi, I am," the older said, gathering the teen in a warm embrace. "I-I can't control myself like you did this morning. I-I-" Dartz felt terrified that his mate would hate him for being 'unfaithful'. (A/N: It's not really being unfaithful if they get energy off of the sex too.)

"Shut up. If I might do it too, we'll be even right." Yami turned away from his mate, not wanting to have sex with a person he would most likely kill... not that that wasn't a turn on for him. "Dartz... I'm thirsty."

Just then, some rustling came from the path further up ahead. After hiding in the bushes, the two men saw that it was a woman, with rather large breasts and a scent about her that made Yami even hornier than he just was. Dartz saw his predicament and whispered something into the boy's ear. Yami's eyes changed once more, pupils now slits and hiss eyes glazed with lust.

The woman, Yukie, was startled as Yami walked up to her, smiling mischievously.

"Hello, miss, why are you alone?" Yami asked with a coy grin. Yukie felt herself welcome a pleasent sensation into her mind, getting drunk off of whatever was in her head.

"I-I just left my job and I was just gonna go home-" She was cut off by a moan from her throat as the boy started to nibble at her neck. Dartz watched, rubbing his own erection at the sight of his mate laying the girl on the ground.

Yami licked and nipped at the woman, ravishing her body to his delight, unaware of the world, only his lust. Yukie had never felt so much pleasure before, she was afraid she was going to explode. Yami came up and gave her a peck on the cheek. He leaned in and whispered into her ear,

"Are you afraid to die?" Yukie looked thoughtly, then slowly shook her head.

A sickening snap resounded through the dark woods as Yami broke the girl's neck. The Atlantian King gaped, astonished that his love would kill the girl so quickly, as Yami started to pierce the pale neck of his victim. Blood rushed into his mouth, so good and still hot. The heart beat on for a few more seconds and stopped as Yami punched a hole in the corpse's chest while he sucked on the girl's tempting breasts. He pulled out the now dead organ and ate it ravenously.

Dartz knew he could not stop his Yami from having what he wanted. Yami had just killed the girl because he was _that_ sadistic. Dartz felt himself grow harder in his fist while pumping himself as he watched Yami start thrusting into the corpse, desperate for release.

Yami didn't get it, he had been humping this body, he had drained it of blood completely; why couldn't he get release? Tears started to escape the teen's eyes as he fucked the body faster, wanting release, so much, so much.

Dartz walked over as he sensed even greater frustration from the once Pharaoh. He held up Yami's hips and shoved his erection roughly into the teen. Yami screamed as he felt even closer to heaven, Dartz slamming into his prostate from the first thrust.

The world turned white, then black, and the two men could see again.

Yami's eyes returned to normal, taking the sight of the corpse he had just finished fucking. He paid no mind as he and Dartz pulled out of the walls their cocks had been in, he only thought of how good it felt to kill, to hunt, to feed.

"Dartz," Yami asked as he was lifted into his mate's powerful arms, "gomenasai." He buried his face into the strong shoulder.

"It's alright, love," the elder cooed, "it is normal to be driven on this lust alone for our kind. Come let's go home." As he started on their trek to the Game Shop, Yami stopped him and told him to turn around to face in the direction of the dead body.

"Yami, what're you-" Dartz was cut off as Yami focused on the burning he had felt earlier when he was thirsty. He focused on the fire in him, now on the corpse in his mind. (5)

The corpse caught fire as Yami and Dartz watched in awe as it burned. When it was all ashes, nothing remained, not even a hair on the girl's head.

"Now we can go, koi," the Egyptian said, his mate turning away to go to their destination, but not before Yami took delight at watching all the ashes blow away in the wind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(1) That's how rattlesnakes see.

(2) That's how a shark sees (life itself)... I don't know how that fits, but it does.

(3) -Used in my story on adultff. net- Ore no yariman - 'my slut/whore'

(4) Shimata - 'fine'

(5) Got that idea from Jane in Stephenie Meyer's books (I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!)

If you have been scarred at all by this chapter, you shouldn't be here. If you liked this chapter, REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

So... yeah... here's chapter 2

Pairing (by the end of the story): DxYYxY

Warnings: Cussing, YAOI (obviously), alcohol, sadism/masochism, **necrophiliacs**, pedophiles, murder, blood/gore, and mpreg...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 2: Snakedance

Four days after Yami was turned, Yugi returned home with his friends from their vacation in Osaka.

"Welcome home, Aibou." Yami was happy that the little one returned home, but his smile faded as he saw Yugi fall into the chair during dinner, a disconcerting look on his face. The once Pharaoh placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense and relax under his skin.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yugi looked up at his other half, tears in his eyes were threatening to fall.

"Yami... would you hate me?" Yami opened his eyes wide.

"Hate you for what Aibou?" Yugi bit at his lip.

"If... if I was... gay." The hikari squinted his eyes closed, not seeing a small look of glee in the Egyptian's eyes. Arms wrapped around him, holding him in a sense of calm and security. Yami ran his fingers through his aibou's hair.

"Never, Aibou, never could I hate you for something so trivial." Yugi looked up at the darkness, smiling that smile that made his heart churn.

"Aibou, I apologize, but I have to go out for a while." Yami's gaze saddened as he felt Yugi's sadness though the mind link.

"Okay, mou hitori no boku."

"Bye."

"See you later."

* * *

At 8:00 -dusk-, Dartz was waiting at the graveyard, watching as they lowered a recently deceased individual into the ground. After all of the mourners had left, his royal lover appeared with a shovel in hand. Dartz smirked as he decided to play a trick on his love. His eyes started to glow.

Yami gasped as ice encased his feet. He pouted.

"Dartz, you cryostasic bastard!" cried the pyromaniac Pharaoh (1). The ice quickly melted as his rage and frustration grew. Dartz appeared from his hiding spot behind a tree.

"Hello, love," he greeted as he quickly swept the monarch in a deep throated kiss. Yami's pupils changed into slits as his lust started to take over. Dartz broke the kiss.

"Love, we better hurry before the opportunity leaves us."

"Shut your face." Yami started to dig with his shovel in the recently completed grave. The tombstone read 'Tomoshi, Kirai'. Yami felt himself get hard at the woman's name as he started to dig faster alongside Dartz until he hit something of wood.

**Start of LEMON/ (TECHNICALLY) RAPE!!**

"Bingo," both necrophiliacs said at once. They quickly pulled out the casket and opened the latches. Yami stared into a truly innocent face, though not as innocent as his aibou. Dartz licked his lips as he glanced over long black hair, pale skin... 40 double-D breasts... She was beautiful, dressed in a white dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her 'chest'.

"Kirai..." Dartz tasted the name on his tongue. The way it was said made Yami unzip his pants and start to fist himself, groaning out the dead woman's and Dartz's names. (2) Dartz cupped his love's face, staring into his eyes.

"Yami, we have to hurry." Yami's eyes opened wide and his pupil slits focused on the dead body in the casket. Yami gingerly lifted the woman out of the 'death box' and laid her in the grass. He pushed up the dress above her breasts. Though not as satisfied as he would have been if she was alive, the Pharaoh fondled her large breasts, amazed that they were still so soft. Dartz pulled down the panties and then noticed Yami's problem as the small male started to grind his hips into the corpse's.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?" The named turned to the green haired king. Dartz placed his hand on the woman's pearl.

"Do you want it?" Yami's eyes grew, surprised that this beautiful woman was a virgin. Shivers ran up and down his spine. (3)

Yami tackled Dartz to the ground and straddled his shoulders. Dartz took his love's penis and sucked on the erection. Yami moaned as he ground his hips into the other king's face, wanting more of the delicious heat.

Once he was lubricated thoroughly, the red-eyed teen turned back to the corpse. He gently petted her entrance with the tip of his cock before he thrust into the somehow warm tunnel (4). He felt the girl's hymen tear as he broke her virginity.

Yami mercilessly humped the body beneath him and screamed as Dartz pulled his pants down more to reveal his virgin entrance and thrust into him, causing him to start bleeding. Both monarchs would bite their uke, even if one would not respond.

Yami groaned, in response to releasing his prolonged orgasmic cum into the dead woman and feeling the hot fluid of his lover's cock fill him and some flow out of him in a few overflowing drops.

**END LEMON**

It was now 9:00.

Yami and Dartz pulled out of their submissive toys, panting in order to catch their breathe. Yami recovered the fastest and fixed his clothes. Dartz watched with a lustful gaze, once he finished zipping up his pants, as the Pharaoh revealed his tar-like arms and reburied the casket. He then turned to Kirai Tomoshi's body. He knelt beside it, twirling a lock of her hair in his finger.

"Rest in peace, my little slut," he whispered into her ear. The body ignited, illuminating the darkness that surrounded both males. Dartz watched as his love's eyes returned to normal. His tri-colored hair waved in the weak breeze. Suddenly, Dartz heard the most optimistic thing escape the once Pharaoh.

"Hey Dartz?"

"Yes?"

"Aibou told me he was gay," Yami said, a coy smile on his face. Dartz's lips followed suit.

"Well, love," he said as he wrapped up the teen in a hug and enjoyed watching Kirai Tomoshi's ashes blow away in the wind.

"Let's use this information to our advantage."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(1) Yami and Dartz can light stuff on fire or encase things in ice, respectively.

(2) O.O Those men are extremely sadistic and horny... beware!

(3) Virgins... BEWARE!!

(4) Apparently, Yami can make whatever he fucks warm if it's dead... Makes it more comfortable, I guess.

OH NO! YUGI'S BEING STALKED BY THE TWO MOST SADISTIC PEOPLE HE WILL EVER HOPE NOT TO KNOW!!

...

He's screwed. (Yes, figuratively AND literally)

If you have been scarred at all by this chapter, you shouldn't be here. If you liked this chapter, REVIEW!!


End file.
